


To Another World

by Journeys Fabel (0nlyJourney13)



Series: World Of Minecraft [5]
Category: Hermitcraft, Kingdom Of Valor, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fabel
Summary: Sequel to When There Is No Light, a girl gifted by The Creator with the power of foresight finds and befriends an amnesiac orphan named Grian.5 years later and they are the royal assistance to a kingdom. But they are thrown into the dungeon when they fail too many times.





	To Another World

**5 Years Ago**  
A girl sat in a church, praying when she suddenly saw something.  
When no one was looking, she snuck out. She climbed onto one of the horses and ran toward the location of the boy.

**Present Day** **  
** There was the sound of metal slamming against metal followed by a girl saying, “I told you so. Shouldn’t have come back here.” She had blue eyes and brown hair and wore silver armor.  
Everyone rolled there eyes. “So…” Grian said, sitting down and grabbing a book to read. “How are we gonna get a bounty on our heads this time?” Grian asked.  
“Well, you could summon a horde of-”  
“Shut up, Eon. I wasn’t talking to any of you.” Grian told a boy wearing a completely black suite.  
“Again, why can’t you just...Get us out of here, with a spell. Aren’t you the powerful wizard of this group?” Asked a bunny chimera with red eyes and white hair. He was wearing black armor. “And again, I’m not _‘all powerful!’_ ”  
“Says the guy with the sun in the palm of his hand!”  
“I don’t know know how it got there!” He yelled, eyes glowing. He put on his hood and curled up with his books.  
The girl, Guarden looked over with pity and guilt but didn’t say anything.  
This wasn’t the Grian she met 5 years ago. The Grian she once knew was energetic, imaginative, and always made people laugh.

This Grian was ruthless, hot headed, and almost always in a bad mood. And  it was her fault. She was the one who wanted to stop being an oracle and become a knight. And Grian was constantly loyal to her. Almost afraid to be anywhere without her.  
Suddenly, she had a vision. (That was another thing, if Guarden went against the creator by refusing to be oracle, why did she still get visions from it?)  
Her vision was Eon, Fayer, and Grian getting killed and Guarden being kidnapped.

The city was under attack.  
“The King’s under attack! This is our chance to leave!” Everyone turned to Eon, who sighed and used his shurikens to cut the iron bars and unlock the door. And they snuck out in the chaos.

 

They hid out in a small village yet to be affected by the War On Magic. But it was clear they knew that may not last for long.

Guarden wondered if they should warn the residents. Maybe they could tomorrow morning…  
They chose to stay in the inn.  
Grian stayed up reading a journal.  
It was from his mother.  
There was a message in the beginning from her talking about how she loved him and telling him to never share about his powers with anyone. As well as a few spells she thought would help him.  
It’s pretty obvious his mother was witch in hiding. Guarden wondered if she was killed because she got caught. It was very possible.  
Grian took off his enchanted, seemingly golden gauntlet, revealing the glowing sun symbol on his palm. He looked at it in hatred for a few moments before sighing and putting the gauntlet back on. Guarden turned around and pretended to be asleep before he saw her.

  
Guarden woke up with a gasp. She had a vision of Grian getting…  
She got up and shook Grian awake. “Ugh…What?” Guarden shushed him and motioned for him to grab his stuff and follow her.  
She got a horse from the stables. Grian looked up at her in confusion. “Just get on.” Grian seemed kind of startled by her assertiveness but reluctantly climbed on.  
He eventually fell asleep holding onto her and felt her heartbeat speed up. She didn’t want to do what she was about to do but...She wanted him to be safe.  
By dawn, they had reached their destination.  
Guarden stopped at a wall of plants. But she knew that beyond there was a portal leading to another world. She grabbed her notebook and shook Grian awake.   
“...Uhh...Wha?”  
“We made it.” She used her sword to get through the vines but also in case there were monsters or guards.   
They both stopped in awe at what they saw. A large circular object made of an unknown material.  
She turned to look at Grian. “I need you to do something.” She told him. “Cast a spell?” Guarden smiled and nodded. She handed him the notebook with the incantation. He read the strange words and a liquid like substance appeared in the portal but none of it fell out. It was red and hot.  
Guarden walked up to a pedestal and put in the code to the world she wanted. When she saw the color and sound change, she stood for a second.  
This was gonna be hard…  
She turned to Grian, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him toward the portal. She stared at him before kissing him. “I...Love you...You’re just, so incredible and handsome…” She combed her hand through his hair. “And I want you to be safe. And...Your not safe here.” She stared at him one last time before Grian could register what was going on and pushed him into the portal.  
Guardan sliced the portal with her sword and the portal broke.


End file.
